


Exploring

by munsterboi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Species Swap, Xenophilia, bottom!John, johndave - Freeform, tentabulge, this is old dont judge me ok, top!dave, troll!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munsterboi/pseuds/munsterboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some way or another John ends up temporarily as a troll. Dave takes the opportunity for a lesson in troll anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring

Dave wasn’t sure how it happened, but John was now a troll? They’d been messing around in the lab while meeting in a dream bubble and bam, troll John was born. The knight didn’t dwell much on how it happened; he was too concerned with his boyfriend’s new junk.  
“Dave, why are you looking at me like that? I know I have horns and gray skin, but-” John squeaked when Dave abruptly pulled his pants down.   
Not really what Dave was expecting.  
Instead of coming face to face with some sort of spiny-dick like he’d seen in drawings, it basically looked like a human vagina.   
“Dave!” the Heir made to pull up his pants, but Dave yanked them out from under his feet, making the smaller male fall back on his ass.  
“Ouch, what was that for? Gimme back my pants!” John’s gray cheeks were flushed a bright shade of blue that easily matched his eyes.   
“No way, man, when an explorer’s given a new cave, they gotta explore,” the blond replied and spread out John’s legs. The troll-boy made a small noise, his alien junk flushing the same blue as his cheeks.   
Leaning in, Dave experimentally ran his tongue over the slit between John’s legs, to which the boy made a small whimpering noise. ((He always did that when Dave touched him)) It didn’t really taste bad. Kinda sweet, really. Like… Raspberries? He wasn’t big on raspberries, but he didn’t hate the taste when he knew it was now steadily seeping from John in the form of translucent blue liquid.  
Whoa there, something’s making its way out.  
Not like a baby or anything, but a small blue nubby-thing. And it started coming out slowly, growing thicker. ((Above him, John made an equally surprised noise, watching what was happening))  
Soon the thing was all the way out and writhing and coiling against John’s stomach.  
“What is that?!” John squealed, watching the thing between his legs.  
Dave really couldn’t say anything. His eyes were just transfixed on that blue tentacle. Instead of replying to John’s persistent questions of panic, he leaned down again, running his tongue up the new organ. Said-organ reacted by wriggling and rubbing against Dave’s cheeks, trying to get into his mouth. No doubt the thing was heat-sensitive.   
Above him, John gave a small moan, only to become an aroused whine when Dave pulled back, surprised. The blonde’s pale cheeks had lines of blue material painted on them and a long string from the corner of his mouth connecting to John’s bulge.   
“Daaave..” John whined and wiggled his hips. He did this before when he had a human dick. Dave knew what he wanted and he was eager to please.  
Pulling off his God Tier pants in haste, Dave sat up between John’s legs. John helped by placing his legs over his boyfriend’s thighs, trying to get him closer.  
If Dave wasn’t already rock hard, he definitely would be seeing the show going on between John’s legs. The bright blue bulge was writhing and twining, making a mess of John’s shirt, but beneath it his nook was dripping the same blue stuff smeared on Dave’s face. He bit his lip, stifling a moan.   
He gripped his dick, pressing the dripping head just barely to John’s dripping nook, he waited for the signal. A slight nod of the brunet’s head was all he needed to go sliding in.   
The blue goo made for great lube and John felt tighter than he was when human. Moaning, Dave slowly slid in trying to move along with the curves and dips of John’s insides.   
Soon he was all in and John looked a bit pained. He stayed still and took the chance to lean down and kiss the boy. John eagerly responded, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck.  
Soon John was purring, like purring as in cat purring.  
The sound turned Dave on to no end. Forgetting the signal, Dave started rocking into John, making them both moan loud.  
Dave picked the pace up, completely thrusting into John not too gently. The sensations made John keen and start making another noise.   
Holy shit, John was actually starting to growl at him.   
The sound only made Dave snap his hips, leading John to snarl and cry out. The troll latched his teeth onto Dave’s shoulder, troll nature showing it’s face.  
Dave moaned even louder, starting to rock roughly into John. The troll responded by further growly and clawing at his back.  
Between their stomachs, Dave felt John’s tentabulge wriggle between them. He wrapped a hand around him, ((it was pretty soft and a bit squishy)) and kneaded it in his palm.   
John arched up, moaning like a complete whore, his mouth wide and deep red blood trickling from his lips. Something drove Dave to kiss him then and he sure as hell didn’t regret it. He tasted the coppery-ness of his blood but also John. Even through all these changes, the boy managed to still taste like himself.  
Dave suddenly felt John completely clench up and something warm and wet soak around his dick and legs. He looked down and there was blue everywhere; covering his thighs, pooling on the ground, dripping from John’s bulge, and pouring from his nook. From the blissed out look on John’s face, he just came, orgasmed, whatever.  
Dave gently thrusted, earning a threatening growl from the male beneath him. He decided to pull out and jerk himself over John.  
As his bulge sheathed, Dave gave a final cried out form of John’s name. White stood stark and thick over the gooey blue covering John’s crotch.   
Naturally, Dave quickly pulled his phone out, snapping a picture of the mess he’d made. He also caught a picture of troll John all flushed blue and panting. Dave always liked taking photos of the state he’s reduced John to. He had a whole folder on his computer filled with photos of John.  
Putting his phone away, Dave leaned down and kissed John, who gladly kissed back. The troll wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck and yanked him down, rolling them to their sides. Troll or human, John required post-coitus cuddles.  
“Best accident ever, huh?” John giggled. Dave smiled and kissed his nose in agreement.


End file.
